The present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting tubular articles, particularly piles and pile sleeves, together.
In offshore applications, there are several ways of connecting piles to pile sleeves, such as providing an annular space between the pile and pile sleeve and then when assembly is required, grouting the annular space. In another arrangement, the pile is swaged into prepared grooves provided in the pile sleeve, and in yet a further arrangement, a large and heavy pin is inserted through the pile and pile sleeve. When used underwater, the connection is difficult and may well involve the use of divers.
Accordingly, a tubular connection according to the invention comprises a first tube and a second tube, one having a part insertable into the other in an axial direction, the first tube having a first circumferential recess and a second circumferential recess, the second tube having a first set of resiliently biased latching means latchingly engageable in the first recess and a second set of resiliently biased latching means latchingly engageable in the second recess and corresponding abutments on the first recess and first set so that when mutually engaged axial movement is prevented in a first said axial direction and when the second recess and second set are mutually engaged axial movement is prevented in a second said axial direction opposite the first direction.
Engagement between the tubes preventing relative axial movement is achieved by sliding an end portion of one tube of greater internal size than the other (the tubes may be of circular or rectilinear cross section) over the end of the other tube so that as the first set of latching means which is nearest the end of the first tube meets the recess of the other tube nearest its end they do not engage latchingly, latching engagement being only possible when the first set of latching means is opposite to the first recess and second set opposite the second recess.
Means are preferably provided to unlatch the latching means from outside the tube connection. Such a means is a protrusion from each latching means to the outside which can be urged outwardly against the bias by suitably shaped ring around the connection.
A tubular connection according to another aspect of the invention comprises a first tube and a second tube, the first tube having a circumferential recess biased to latchingly engage with the recess by inward movement, the latching means being provided with means to cause outward unlatching movement so that by relative axial movement of the tubes they can be disconnected.
The provision of disconnection means when used underwater provides a simple way of disconnecting without the use of divers.